If You Were Here, I Could Deceive You
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: Ranebow Oneshot. Daltonverse, based of CP Coulters Dalton. Characters are in no way mine. Just how I think the conversation about Micah should go. ;


"So Micah's your…ex-boyfriend?" Reed mumbled, picking at a loose string on his Calvin Klein sweater. A nervous habit he picked up from his Father. To be perfectly honest, Reed was more than skeptical of the pair from the moment the mysterious old flame of Shane's appeared.

Shane nodded nimbly. In all of his life, he'd never imagine himself seeing his ex again. Not that he never wanted to see him; Micah was a huge part of his life, granted, not the best part, but a part nonetheless.

The brunette mop-head stared at the artist. He was getting anxious. The awkward silence created a type of atmosphere that Shane had never felt around Reed, and vice versa. "Was it _nice?"_ The strawberry blonde tried to keep the hostility from his voice. This was a sensitive topic, and he didn't want to come off as jealous. Shane already had enough confusion right now without him ruffling him further. And something told Reed that his 'crush', for lack of a better word, might get some sick pleasure from seeing him get territorial over the dancer.

Reed looked up briefly, to catch Shane gazing at his hands. "I was…It was a tough time in my life, Reed," He looked up, and Reed's breath caught. "I was young. I thought that Micah and I were in love. There was sure-fire chemistry, and some kind of spark, and believe me; I was _heartbroken_ when he left," At these words, the shorter boy's heart sank further and further. "But things were tough. I grew up surrounded by homophobic _swine_ that drove him away after…" Shane swallowed. "After Jude, but I couldn't blame him for going and in the end… In the end all I needed was to grow up," He stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. Reed craned his neck to see look into his eyes. They were misty with tears.

"I-I _still_ need to grow up, I do but… Things are different now."

The fashionista got to his feet. His own quiet voice dared to question, "How?"

"…Now, I know you. And where I thought I was in love with Micah… I'm certain that I'm in love with you." Shane walked to the window of Reed and Kurt's shared room, while Reed was nailed in place. His breathing was heavy and uneven, and his heart seemed to stutter, ever-so-obviously. He'd heard Shane tell him how crazy he was over him, even just hours ago at the fair, but… hearing the word love coming from the taller boy felt intrinsic. Like an out of body experience of some sort. His eyes closed, contently.

"I'm sorry, Shane." Reed whispered. "I'm truly…" The sentence was left hanging in the air. His head dropped, his hands proceeded to pick at his sweater again. "No… It's okay for you to be curious. I mean, my nutty ass just shows up and falls head over heels for you, and then, my first boyfriend, appears, _completely_ out of the blue. Not that you'd be jealous or anything. I know my feelings aren't exactly reciprocated," Shane chuckled, bitterly. Reed's heart began to throb in his chest. Those words hurt. They hurt more than they should have. It felt like he'd been accused of murder, or wearing something from last season's vogue. "I never said that…" He murmured.

Shane turned to face him. "But you don't, do you?" His was voice, dripping with stale accusation.

"It's just…"

"So much more complicated than I could understand." Shane cut him off. "I know that, Reed. You not having these feelings for me, doesn't stop me from having them for you, but…" He paused to draw in a breath. Reed looked up at him. "It hurts a lot more this way." Shane nodded. This was the first time that Shane let on about any pain Reed had caused. But who could say it was unexpected? When you 're in love to such a ridiculous degree, you can't help but feel the cold stab of pain when the realization hits that he or she will _never_ want to be with you.

Or will they?

Reed didn't even feel his legs start to walk, but when he reached Shane, he knew exactly what he wanted. The voices in his brain shut up, as they always did. "Do you still have feelings for Micah, Shane?" It was the question which had the moment teetering. If no, Reed knew he had to come to terms with his feelings, and if yes…

Reed didn't know what he'd do.

"In all honesty, I want a relationship with him…" Shane whispered. The two were so close, their breathing landed into one another's.

That was it, then. Reed heard it with his own ears. He looked down at his fumbling hands and nodded. Shane took Reed's chin between his index finger and his thumb, forcing the shorter boy to look him in the eyes. "I want Micah and I to be friends again. I want to have him in my life on a strict _friendship_ level, Reed." He clarified.

And words melted with thought at Reed forced his lips to meet Shane's in a chaste kiss. It was slow, and moving, and neither wanted to move from where they stood. Reed's arms reached up to wrap around the taller boy's neck, while Shane's hands moved to tangle in Reed's hair.

Surprisingly, Shane was the one to pull back first for air. And he'd tell you himself if you'd asked that if he didn't need to breathe, he'd be forever attached to Reed's mouth.

Reed leaned his forehead against Shane's, and silence crowded the room again, this one, much more comfortable than the last. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm the one who's supposed to get hurt, remember?" Reed smiled. Shane laughed quietly. "Well, not when I'm here to protect you." And Reed found himself hoping that the dancer would be here to 'protect him' for a long time.


End file.
